An anti-counterfeit label, also known as anti-counterfeit logo or anti-counterfeit trademark, is a label that has an anti-counterfeiting function and can be pasted, printed, or transferred onto outside surfaces, packages, or accompaniments of goods. As an effective means to protect brand-name products and to distinguish brand products from counterfeit products, anti-counterfeit labels have been extensively used in various areas. There are many types of anti-counterfeit labels, including holographic anti-counterfeit labels, graphic-output laser anti-counterfeit labels, shape memory anti-counterfeit labels, etc.
To select an anti-counterfeit technology, it needs to be not only easy to be recognized but also difficult to be counterfeited, so that the selected anti-counterfeit technology can truly provide the desired protection. In current anti-counterfeit technology, a printing or stamping method is frequently used to fabricate anti-counterfeit labels of the traditional type. Because the traditional anti-counterfeit technology may be easily counterfeited, a more complicated anti-counterfeit logo has to be used. However, using a complicated logo increases the challenges in identifying the logo by consumers, impacting the anti-counterfeit effect. Therefore, new types of anti-counterfeit labels may be needed.
The disclosed anti-counterfeit label and fabricating process are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.